Vingie
Vingie (Vi/oletta and A/'ngie') is the aunt and niece pairing between Violetta Castillo and Angie Carrará. When they first meet in "A Secret, A Song", Violetta thinks that Angie is just her new tutor, and has no idea that Angie is her aunt. Eventually, she finds out and is angry at Angie for hiding the truth, but Violetta soon forgives her and they become even closer than before. For the real-life pairing of Martina Stoessel and Clara Alonso, see Clarina. History Season 1 Part 1 Angie and Violetta first meet in episode 2. When Angie first sees Violetta, she immediately runs to hug her, but Violetta, not knowing that Angie is her aunt, is surprised at the gesture. Angie wants to tell her the truth straight away, but she decides to keep quiet and work as Violetta's tutor because Herman might take Violetta away again if he knew the truth. Violetta soon realizes that Angie is very different from her other tutors, and she begins to like her a lot. For example, Jade picked out a blue dress for Violetta to wear at her birthday party, but she despises it. She and Angie try to make some "modifications" by ruining the dress, but Angie accidentally pushes it out the window, straight onto the birthday cake Jade got for Violetta. This immediately endears Angie to Violetta. Later, Violetta finds out that Angie works at the Studio, and promises to keep her secret. This causes them to grow even closer. Soon after that, Violetta decides to take the Studio's entrance exam and passes with flying colors, but she and Angie have to keep it secret from Herman. Part 2 The distance between Violetta and her father is growing, partly due to his impending marriage to Jade, and partly due to Violetta lying to him about the Studio, which he still doesn't know about. Violetta starts to feel more and more alone, so she clings to Angie and starts to see her as family. Angie is happy that she's finally close to her niece, but she feels more and more guilt about lying. Violetta starts reading her mother's diary and discovers that María has a sister, named Ángeles. She asks her father to look for her aunt, and this makes Angie very worried about Violetta and Herman finding out the truth. Angie asks Pablo for advice, and she decides to tell Violetta that she's her aunt before she finds out herself. However, unbeknownst to them, Ludmila recorded their conversation, and she plays it in front of Violetta. Violetta is devastated that Angie was lying to her the whole time, and it seems like their relationship is ruined. But eventually, Violetta realizes that Angie lied so that they could be together, and she forgives her. Season 2 Part 1 Violetta and Angie are as close as ever, especially now that Herman knows that Angie is Violetta's aunt and that Violetta is attending the Studio. Angie still has feelings for Herman, and now that he and Jade have broken up, she hopes that something could happen between them. However, her hopes are dashed when Herman meets Esmeralda, whom he is immediately attracted to. But what Herman, Angie, and Violetta don't know is that Esmeralda is an actress who is working for Jade and Matias. When Angie becomes suspicious of Esmeralda, she forces Angie to move out of the house and tells her to make an excuse to tell Herman and Violetta. Violetta is upset that Angie is leaving, even though she'll still be in the house during the day to tutor her. Part 2 Violetta and Angie are still as close as before, but Angie can't help but feel as though Esmeralda is taking her place in the family. Violetta, however, loves Esmeralda and thinks that she and Herman are meant to be. When Esmeralda and Herman announce that they're getting married and Violetta is overjoyed, Angie is very upset and starts to resent Esmeralda for replacing her, but she still acts happy in front of Violetta, so she doesn't upset her too. Angie still has a bad feeling about Esmeralda, and this is confirmed when her true identity is revealed at the wedding. Herman and Violetta are devastated, and Angie comforts them both. But just when Angie and Herman seem to be growing closer again, Angie finds out about Herman being Jeremiah. She feels outraged and betrayed at his lies, and demands he tell Violetta the truth. At the same time, Angie receives an offer to work as a composer in France. The thought of being apart upsets both Violetta and Angie, but Violetta tells her to take this opportunity and go to France. Angie promises to stay in touch with Violetta and to call her every day, and she also makes Herman promise to tell Violetta the truth. In episode 66, she finally leaves Buenos Aires to start her new life in Paris. Other Names *'Violangie '(Viol/etta and Angie) *'Viangie '(Vi/oletta and Angie) *'Vangie '(V'''/ioletta and '''Angie) *'Violettangie '(Violett/a and Angie) *'Angletta '(Ang/ie and Vio/'letta') *'Angioletta '(Ang/ie and V/'ioletta') *'Anetta' (An/gie and Viol/'etta') Trivia 'Similarities' *Both have a relationship with María, Angie is her sister and Violetta is her daughter. *Both have a relationship with Herman, Angie is his sister-in-law and Violetta is his daughter. *Both had a big secret, Angie hid the fact that she's Violetta's aunt and Violetta hid the fact that she's part of On Beat Studio. *Both are part of On Beat Studio, Violetta is a student and Angie is the singing teacher. *Both have a big passion for music. *Both dislike Jade. *Both are Argentinean. *Both are female. *Both were part of "Talents 21", Angie was a judge and Violetta was a competitor. *Both have a relationship with Pablo, Violetta is his student and Angie is his friend and love interest. 'Differences' *Violetta has brown hair, but Angie has blonde hair. *Violetta has brown eyes, but Angie has blue eyes. *Violetta is a teenager and Angie is an adult. *Violetta has 3 love interest(Tomas/Diego and Leon). Angie has two (Herman and Pablo) 'Facts' *Violetta loves the song "Something Lights up Again", which was written by Angie. *Angie's decisions as a teacher at the Studio are sometimes biased towards Violetta. 'Trademarks' Song - The Vingie song could be "This Is My World", because when Violetta sang the tune of it it was the first time Angie had heard her sing. It could also be "Something Lights up Again", because Angie wrote that song, and Violetta and the other students performed it for YouMix. Episode - The Vingie episode could be episode 2 because they met each other for the first time in the series in that episode. Color - The Vingie color could be pink because that is the color of the dress Maria is wearing in the photo and they both have a relationship with Maria. Place - The Vingie place could be the Studio because they spend a lot of time there. Another reason is that both of them are part of the Studio, Angie is a teacher there and Violetta is a student. The other place is the Castillo house because Violetta met Angie there and they both live there. Gallery Category:Article stubs Category:Family Relationships